Dance With The Devil
by MrsCharmander
Summary: Al, Mel and I are getting ready for the Slytherin Halloween Party. They host one every year, but only fifth years and up are allowed in, which meant this was only our second time attending. Last year's was crazy though, and it ended in someone streaking down the corridors. Needless to say, they weren't invited this year.


**A/N: Hey guys! Just a quick oneshot for Halloween! It's not big here in Australia but I've watched about 7 Halloween Special episodes today so I'm festive :') And a holiday isn't a holiday without some Scorose. Enjoy! (P.S I'll update RWSTR tomorrow, in case you were wondering!) **

Ladies and gentlemen, my cousin Albus Potter, is a cheater.

"Al! You can't just wear jeans and a shirt and say you're a muggle! You're missing the point!" I complain, while I adjust my wings. The very sight of Al dressed so plainly makes me sad. Physically sad. I mean, why would you try and con your way out of Halloween? Halloween is the best holiday of them all! I mean sure, there's presents at Christmas, and chocolate on Easter, but on Halloween you get to become another person. You can be whoever you want to be, for one whole night. Plus, candy.

"Mel, back me up here" I command, charming a halo to hover above my ringlets.

"Al, you're gonna regret not dressing up when we get to the party. Everyone will be dressed up and you'll look silly, standing there in a t-shirt. You know how Hogwarts gets on Halloween" my best friend Melody Woods pipes from where she's teasing her hair in the mirror next to me.

I grin smugly at Al, while he huffs and plonks on my bed. All three of us, not to mention mine and Mel's other four dorm mates, are getting ready for the Slytherin Halloween Party. They host one every year, but only fifth years and up are allowed in, meaning this was only our second time attending. Last year's was crazy though, and it ended in someone streaking down the corridors. Needless to say, they weren't invited this year.

I put the finishing touches on my makeup, and then turned to help Mel braid parts of her hair.

"Rose, you look amazing! No guy will be able to take his eyes of you. And some girls" Mel teased, winking at me. I was dressed up as an angel with a mid-thigh white summer dress and white heels, complete with fluttering wings and a floating halo (which took ages to find the Charm for, by the way). I had my usually-crazy red hair curled in to ringlets, which fell down my back.

"Please don't talk about the entire school ogling my cousin. It's bad enough seeing it on a day to day basis, I don't need descriptions." Al groaned, pulling my pillow over his face.

"Oh please Al, I'm not the one off snogging Blair Kirke in every broom closet in the school! But thanks Mel, you look gorgeous too!" She really did look gorgeous. Her hair was messy and had braids running through the brown locks, with flowers adorning her head. Her long legs stretched out of a draped brown skirt and she had a green wrap-around bandeau on.

"What the bloody hell are you? A tree?" Al grumbled, still annoyed that we didn't like his costume. And that I brought up Blair Kirke.

"I'm a forest nymph you great dolt! Merlin, someone's pants are in a twist."

Smiling to myself, I took one last look in the mirror before calling to my friends that we were going and walking out of the Gryffindor dorms.

We'd been at the party for about an hour, and Al was in fact regretting his 'costume' choice. Everyone had gone all out, and he was the only one dressed normally. Idiot. Though it didn't stop him from disappearing with a mermaid who looked suspiciously like Blair.

Melody had gone to get the two of us more Butterbeers over 15 minutes ago, so I had to assume she'd got distracted by one of the guys here. Looks like I was on my own for now.

I'd joined a group of Hufflepuff's who I was friends with, and danced for a while before getting tired and going to sit on one of the many couches. I had to move around a bit so that my wings didn't get squashed, but eventually I found a comfy position. I grabbed the straw of my drink with my tongue and drank it in.

"Did you fall from heaven? Coz you look like an angel" murmured a silky voice from next to me.

"Malfoy, as usual, your witty comments astound and amaze me. How ever do you come up with such wonderfully funny pick-up lines?" I drawl out, turning slightly to face the Slytherin who had plonked next to me.

Scorpius Malfoy was sitting next to me, and once again we were talking. It happened an awful lot for two people who weren't friends. I mean sure, he was good looking. Hell, he had a fan club of fourth years, so obviously he was! (I'm not kidding about the fan club. They have badges) And yes, he was funny and smart and could be nice when he wanted to be. And he could sweet talk his way out of anything. Plus, his hair. Like, that shit is good. But he was also cocky and smug and sarcastic. Not to mention the alarming rate he goes through girls.

But I had to admit, we were pretty similar. That's probably why we always end up talking. I was fierce, proud, and just a touch stubborn -okay, a lot stubborn- and I never wanted to back down, making me easy to get dragged in to a challenge

We have a 'friendly rivalry' I guess you could call it. We test each other, and try see who will back down first. Our friends are both a bit sick of it I think, seeing as the just shake their heads and wander off when we start to banter. Which meant they always missed the subtle flirting that was hidden in our conversations.

"What can I say, I'm a marvel. Hey, I like your costume, looks like we match this year." Scorpius said, indicating to his devil costume, complete with horns, and body paint. He had black jeans and a ripped red singlet, along with the dog-tag necklace he usually wore. I have to say, he didn't look bad.

"We're just so in sync, Malfoy, it's meant to be." I rolled my eyes at him, trying to distract myself from the fact that _damn_ he could pull off body paint.

"I know, right? I'll send out the wedding invitations tomorrow." He smirked at me. Who the hell can pull of body paint _and_ smirking? Him, obviously.

"So Malfoy, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" I asked, taking a sip from the straw sticking out of my drink, looking up innocently at him.

"I saw you all by your lonesome and came to save my dear pal Rose from boredom. What else?" he asked, blinking his grey eyes up at me.

I gave him my 'cut the bullshit' look, and he sheepishly murmured something about hiding from Sydney Brown. Ah-ha! For some reason, it made me immensely happy that he was running from Sydney. She was a known slag from the year above, who had guys lining up from the Dungeons to Seventh Floor. I mean, sure she was pretty, if you liked the whole bleached-blonde-with-too-much-makeup look. I absolutely detested her, and I felt a smugness knowing that Malfoy preferred me over her.

"Most guys wouldn't be hiding from Sydney Brown. In fact, most guys here are looking for Sydney Brown." I grin at him, and he smiles back at me.

"I guess I have my sights set a bit higher than Sydney. Plus, I prefer red heads to blondes." His words make me blush, and I push away the thoughts that suddenly popped up concerning me and a certain blonde. Obviously, I've drunk a bit too much. Yeah, that's it.

"Well maybe set your sights a bit higher" I say pointedly, raising my eyebrows as I notice where his eyes have gone. I cough, loudly and purposefully, and he looks back up at my face. Thank Merlin for this dress having a decent neckline.

"Oh, sorry. Got a bit distracted." He winked again, and I laugh at his attempt to brush off his embarrassment.

"I like your horns." I spout randomly, trying to change the conversation topic to something more family friendly.

"Oh, thanks. It was a bitch to put them on though, had to try find a non-permanent sticking charm." Malfoy flicked the tip of one of the horns sticking out his hair. "But it was worth it, I wanted to be horny on Halloween." I nearly choked when he said that. So much for 'family friendly'!

I had to do something to make sure he didn't notice the blush that was so obvious against my pale skin. Thank Merlin for dark lighting at parties.

"Come dance with me Malfoy" I commanded, standing up. I wanted to stop the conversation that was happening, and I wanted to do something to take my mind off the fact that I was suddenly really in to Slytherins.

"But I haven't finished my drink" He smirked up at me -Merlin, what is it with him and smirking?- and I could tell he knew exactly what he was doing to me. Well he wasn't going to get out of it that easily. I grabbed the cup from his hand and downed the last quarter of it, and placed the cup back in his open hand.

"What the hell was that? It tasted like horrible." I groaned, trying to get the taste out my mouth. How could someone enjoy that drink?

"Whiskey and coke."

"Well whatever, you've finished your drink, lets dance" I said, pulling his hand to tug him along.

Malfoy laughed and called "Well, I think technically _you _finished my drink." But he let himself be led by me to the dance floor.

Exactly _how _the Slytherins got the world-famous band, The Golden Snitches, to play at a Halloween Party, I will never know. But I will be eternally grateful.

"I love this song! The Snitches are my favourite band." I yelled over the loud music.

"Didn't you use to have a huge crush on the lead singer?" Malfoy called, grinning and dancing along to the music. How the hell did he know that?

"Who told you that?" I asked indignantly, "And it wasn't a _crush_. The love was real." He laughed at me, the bastard.

"You weren't exactly subtle Rose. You used to wear a t-shirt with his name on it everywhere. Not to mention, you could be heard talking about it all through the Great Hall." I groaned. Did that mean the whole school had known about my slight obsession with the amazing human that is Niall Arden? Damn. That's embarrassing. I did go slightly crazy in Third Year, I have to admit it.

"Whatever. I've moved on." I stuck my nose in the air, trying my hardest to look snooty. I don't think it worked very well.

"So you're not going to jump him after the party and demand his autograph?"

"Absolutely not!" I paused briefly, before finishing with a grin, "I already got his owl address before he started playing. I'm very persuasive."

Scorpius laughed, and came closer to me. He put his hands on my hips and we moved to the rhythm. I felt like a thousand Billywigs were stinging me all at once. **(A/N Billywig stings are a pleasant zap, and make the affected person feel giddy or euphoric, and cause temporary levitation. I researched it. I do have a life, I swear) **I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept dancing, trying to ignore the fact that he made my skin feel alive.

"You know Rose," he whispered, leaning close to my ear, "I have my sights set quite a bit higher than Sydney."

"Is that so?" I whispered back. The music was so loud that I'd had to move closer to hear him.

"Uh-huh. See, I like girls who are smart and funny and fierce. I like girls who have red hair and freckles that show up because they're insanely pale. I like girls who down my drink so they can dance with me. I like girls who can make me feel like I want nothing more then to be with them." 

This was not happening. This was unreal. I was not at a party dancing with the devil (pun intended) Scorpius Malfoy was not confessing his… What exactly? Love? Like? Attraction?

"What exactly are you saying Malfoy?" I grinned at him, showing all my teeth. Whatever he was offering me, I was more than ready to reciprocate. I mean sure, he may be a cocky ass sometimes, but then again I was a loud know-it-all. I'd say I could do a lot worse. Plus, no one else –not even my old boyfriend Lysander- had been able to make me feel like this. Like I wanted to kiss him so hard I couldn't tell where I began and he ended.

We'd stopped dancing now, and were just looking at each other.

"What I'm saying, Weasley, is that I'd very much like to kiss you right now. And take you on a date next weekend, if you'd let me."

"Well, that's a coincidence. I'm completely free next weekend!" I laugh. He grins and me and moves closer, his eyes darting to my lips.

I had cherry lip gloss on, so they better look damn good. I didn't put up with my hair getting stuck to my mouth all night for mediocre looking lips. Wait, why am I even thinking this? Just kiss him already!

I close the gap between us, only realising how close we'd got when I found that I didn't really have to move to be on him. His arms wrapped around my waist and brought my body against his. And Merlin, if I'd felt a thousand Billywigs before, they must have called for back up, because the electric feeling that was there before had tripled.

His mouth moved against mine and I tried to keep up. I mean, he has a bit of a reputation as a player, and my four month relationship looks a bit flimsy compared to that. Because gosh, he was a good kisser. I'll be sending the Scorpius Malfoy Fan Club a letter telling them what they're missing out on. Hell, I might join the club at this point. Scorpius was doing a pretty good job at convincing me.

His tongue brushed against my lips and I opened my mouth greedily.

I twined my fingers through his hair and pulled him even closer than I thought possible. I'd completely forgotten about the party, about the music, about the people surrounding us. About my cousins surrounding us. Maybe I should have remembered that last part.

"Rose, what the actual fuck." Oh shit. I forgot about Al.

Groaning slightly, I pulled away from Scorpius and faced my cousin. He had a look of disgust on his face.

"Rose, it's bad enough that you have guys perving on you everywhere, but it's pushing it over the line when you just have a snog in the middle of the dance floor. Have some decency woman, at least find a broom closet!" He ranted. The music had stopped while we were making out, The Snitches were having their break, so the room was pretty quiet by the time Al had started harping on.

"Oh Al, shove off her. It's not like you and Blair are discreet. Let the girl live!" Mel yelled from the drinks table where she was flirting with a Ravenclaw Seventh Year. "By the way Rose, good job. Every girl in here is jealous. Including me!" Mel winked at me and then got back to her boy. My friends are cool.

Al just shook his head in mock-disappointment before stomping off and muttering about how he'll 'never get the image out of his head'.

Laughing, I turned back to Scorpius, who grinned cheekily at me. Wait, did he look noticeably less red then before? He did! Around his mouth, arms and the bits of chest that was exposed by his singlet. I looked down at my dress.

"Malfoy you twat!" I yelled as the music started up again, so I didn't draw attention.

"What?" He asked innocently, "I thought you enjoyed it!"

"Not that you bloody wanker," I smacked his stomach (_abs. _I'll have to explore that later) "You got body paint all over my dress. My _white_ dress."

"And your mouth. Sorry about that."

"Does it look stupid?"

"Nah, you can pull it off."

"I hate you."

"Well since you're already red, wanna go make out again?"

"Obviously."

Did I mention that Halloween was my favourite holiday?

**A/N: Well there you go! I hope you all liked it, and feel free to review and tell me your favourite parts! I tend to like doing multi-chaps for but if you like me doing one-shots I might start doing them more often. They're just a fun thing to write. Also, if you want me to write something specific, just send me a prompt **** Thanks so much for reading! x Sophie**

**By the way, I pictured Scorpius in Joe Sugg's (ThatcherJoe) devil costume from last year, just without the contacts.**

**I had photos of Mel and Rose's costumes but I can't link them here.**


End file.
